The Rumour
by pajumoose
Summary: Tony Stark was used to hearing all the schools gossip, and watching as his peers teased the unfortunate people who happened to have their secrets spread around. So what happens when the tables are turned and Tony is the talk of the school? Science Boyfriends/Stanner. Warnings inside.
1. At Long Last

Warnings: Swearing, inappropriate language.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

This is un-beta'd and I apologize for any mistakes c:

* * *

Tony Stark placed his pen down with a loud clatter.  
The class was completely silent when Tony finished his work.  
Someone had turned up late to Science and the Professor had punished them by making them sit in silence and do written work until it was time for the practical.  
Pepper shot Tony a look as he stretched his arms behind him.  
Other students began finishing their work and the professor began preparing the experiment for the lesson, and instructed his students to partner up.  
Tony shot straight to Pepper and sat next to her, nearly crashing into the boy who was beside her.

Pepper smiled widely at being with her best friend and they both listened to the professor intently.  
Tony looked up from his desk; he saw a boy sat by himself. Bryn? Bryce? Bruce?  
He was just about to say something to Pepper when the Professor paired a girl up with him.  
Tony began to gather test tubes; he approached the trolley and saw that Bruce/Bryn/Bryce was collecting some also, the girl he was working with rushed over whispering something when she accidentally knocked the test tubes out of his hands.

"Damn it, Bruce!" She said in a raised voice.  
Tony's head snapped round to see the scene next to him.  
Bruce rushed over to the side of the class, grabbed the brush and began to sweep - He brushed the glass into a small pile on the floor, and then he bent over to pick up the larger pieces of glass.  
Tony's eyes darted to Bruce's firm ass whilst the material of his slacks tightened around it.  
Tony's mouth began to go dry as he stared at the boy.  
_**What the fuck Tony?**_

He began to feel the blood rush to his groin, his mind began to go fuzzy as his body betrayed him.  
As soon as he felt his jeans stretching against his skin, he rushed to his chair and sat down next to Pepper, his eyes wide in a sort of fear.  
After Tony's **bodily reactions **returned to normal, the lesson passed fairly quickly and Tony practically sprinted out of the class, not looking back at all.

He rushed into the hallway, bursting through a set of doors before hurling himself into the male toilets.  
Tony ran into a cubicle, rested his back against the door with a thud and worked on trying to regulate his breathing.  
_**What the fuck just happened?**_  
His panting got less rapid and he pulled out his phone to see numerous texts.  
He read a few; things like _"Heard you were checking out some dudes ass!"_ Or _"Might wanna wear some looser jeans dude!"  
_Tony slid down the door of the cubicle - taking a big, shaky breath.  
He was fucked.

* * *

Author's note:

This is my first actual fan fiction on here so please, if there's a problem – let me know.

This is just a kind of trial run, I do plan on writing the rest of the fan fiction, but I may not upload it all online if things don't go well.

Thank you, Olivia c:


	2. I can see it in your eyes

Warning: Swearing, inappropriate language.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Again this is un-beta'd, sorry for mistakes (feel free to tell me if there are any) c:

Sorry it is short, these should get longer. c:

* * *

The next day, Tony was kind of terrified.

It was very unusual.

Most days he could walk into the place with all the dirt on whoever had done something completely ridiculous.

Today, however, he was a shadow.

He was actively trying to avoid everyone.

Tony would never admit it, but in school, his reputation means a lot to him.

He gets good grades but wants to rule the roost as well - If he had to stomp on some people to get those, then he just accepted it.

* * *

He knows the hierarchy of school, everyone does ;

Populars

Populars friends

The normal kind of kids

Wannabes

The 'nerds and emos'.

* * *

That's what the problem kind of was, he'd gotten an erection over one of the nerdiest kids in school, and he was going to be teased.

Tony was the smartest in the school, smarter than the nerds and definitely the other popular kids; he was hoping he knew enough to try and keep himself out of trouble for the next couple of days.

* * *

He quickly got dressed into a dark pair of jeans - not a tight pair today - and pretty much any shirt, jacket and shoes he could find which would help him blend in.

He slung his backpack on and began his trek to school.

Tony slipped into school, his head down and his spirits low.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, taking it out with a practised ease he slid his thumb across the screen and pressed it to his ear as he reached his locker and pretended to look for something.

"Yeah?" He said quickly, he wasn't in the mood.

"I need you to come and meet me, it's not as bad as you think, by tomorrow everyone will have moved on, just come, I'm in the car park." Pepper's wise words came through the small speaker on the front of the phone.

Tony sighed, agreed to meet her and began to sort through some thing's before slamming his locker a bit more than he meant to, stuffing his hands into his pockets and absconded away.

* * *

His thoughts wandered as did he. He was on automatic as his legs moved all by themselves as he thought about what the day was going to be like. Until he walked straight into the person he was thinking about, Bruce.

Tony looked at Bruce, who was pushing his glasses up his nose and furiously blushing, it took a good few seconds for Tony to finally come to his senses, he looked at Bruce who was giving his a slight apologetic smile while re-ordering his books.

"I'm sorry..." He sort of whispered, kind of scared because if he was going to get beaten up by anyone it would have been Tony Stark.

Tony looked at Bruce and murmured a 'me too'. He looked at the smaller boy, who was just switching between looking at Tony and the floor - and then Tony saw it.

* * *

Bruce knew.

Bruce knew about Tony's 'indiscretion'.

Bruce knew and Tony could see it in his eyes.

He stepped outwards and started to walk quickly away from Bruce.

Fuck.

Swiftly getting to Pepper, Tony began to recount what had happened whilst still trying to catch his breath - she just stared in a comforting way, listening to what he was saying.

I will be putting future scenes which will be of a sexual nature (the next one, I think) as a separate paragraph, just in-case people want to skip it, there will be fluff later though.

* * *

Reviews and constructive criticism welcome. C:


End file.
